


Business Conference

by Selana



Series: Frostiron Businessmen AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, One Night Stand, Porn With Plot, Smut, repeated, whatever you call that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor showed him the invitation to a business conference in New York, Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. Until now, nobody had bothered to invite their company to events like that - not unless Loki had approached the organizers first. This invitation could be a unique business opportunity, it never hurt to make new connections. And this conference was big, there would be a lot of companies that were operating worldwide. If he didn’t go, he’d waste one of the best opportunities to expand the company even further. </p><p>And of course, at the conference, Loki runs into Stark again. The attraction hasn't lessened, nor has Stark's ability to rub Loki the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a great help. She cheered me on through writing this, because I had a very bad case of writer's block and this has been sitting around half-written for way too long. 
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

When Thor showed him the invitation to a business conference in New York, Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. Until now, nobody had bothered to invite their company to events like that - not unless Loki had approached the organizers first. This invitation could be a unique business opportunity, it never hurt to make new connections. And this conference was big, there would be a lot of companies that were operating worldwide. If he didn’t go, he’d waste one of the best opportunities to expand the company even further. 

Loki and Thor worked together perfectly to keep the company running: Thor the hands on man, supervising production, hiring people, handling the everyday problems of running a company. Loki the skilled negotiator, hashing out deals, looking for new business partners, handling PR and marketing. Thor was by no means stupid, but Loki was so much better at negotiations and diplomacy - it was no question who would represent them at this conference.

Their company wasn’t big, but only three years ago they had taken it over from their father. If not for their enormous combined efforts, the company wouldn’t have survived. And now it was growing, slowly but steadily. He hadn’t talked to Thor about it yet, but Loki planned for them to start operating worldwide sooner rather than later. The market in the UK was limited, and there was not much room left for growth if they didn’t expand. This conference would be a great place to start building a new network of associates from outside the UK, so Loki was eager to get there..

After an impossibly long flight, during which he didn’t manage to sleep, Loki arrived at the hotel where the conference was being held in the early evening. He checked into his quite luxurious room, with a queen sized bed, desk in one corner, small table with a flat screen TV in another. There was a mini bar, and an en-suite bathroom with a separate shower and bathtub. Loki hung up his suits, then dropped on the bed without bothering to unpack anything else. The suits were important, looking as if he had slept in his suit wouldn’t help in the morning. Everything else could wait. With a sigh, Loki let himself fall backwards, resting on top of the covers, feet - still in his shoes - dangling over the edge. He was exhausted.

The insistent rumbling of his stomach convinced Loki that he really should not fall asleep just yet. Slowly he pushed himself into an upright position and glanced at his watch. Dammit, he had fallen asleep for over an hour! Time to have dinner, and then, finally, sleep.

After eating, Loki went back up to his room again, but he couldn’t sit still for a minute. No way he could sleep like this. He switched on the TV, tried to distract himself, but he zapped aimlessly through the channels, legs twitching. Great, how was he supposed to be sharp and alert tomorrow, when he couldn’t sleep? The jetlag would be bad enough to deal with. With a huge sigh Loki rolled off the bed and changed into dark grey sweatpants and a green tee, then made his way to the gym, maybe a long run on the treadmill would tire him out. 

The gym was empty when Loki arrived - not many people worked out at 10 pm. Loki bought a water bottle from the vending machine, put his earplugs in and started his iPod, then stepped on the treadmill furthest away from the entrance. He wasn’t in the mood for company and this way he could finish his workout without being disturbed if someone else decided to use the gym.

Loki lost himself in the music and the repetitive movements of running at a moderate pace. He ran until his legs burned and his shirt was soaked in sweat, his long, damp hair curling slightly, then he finally slowed down and shut the treadmill off. His breath came in short gasps and he felt as if he could fall asleep as soon as he allowed his aching muscles to relax. Well, maybe after a shower, he had to wash the sweat off before going to bed. 

Loki stepped down, cut his music, gulped half the water from his bottle in one go and turned around to leave the gym. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was almost 11:30 now, definitely time to get some rest. And if he couldn’t sleep quite yet despite the exhaustion, at least he wasn’t as wired anymore and would be able to rest his body. On his way to the door, Loki caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around; he wasn’t alone in the gym any more. Who else would be working out at this time of the night? A man was pressing weights on one of the machines and a closer look revealed that it was Tony Stark. Of all the people who could possibly be down here right now, of course it had to be him. Loki hadn’t even known that Stark would be at the conference as well, and now he had to run into him in the middle of the night, when he was too exhausted to think straight. He considered pretending he hadn’t seen Stark, maybe he should just walk out.

The decision was taken from Loki, Stark had spotted him as well and nodded a greeting. He didn’t get up from the machine, but Loki stayed where he was, halfway to the door. Memories of the last time they had met suddenly flooded Loki’s mind, vivid and clear, startlingly intense. The feeling of Stark’s body moving against his, the sound of his moans and his laughter, the scent of sex filling the air around them. It had been a train ride he wouldn’t forget any time soon. He should leave now, before he embarrassed himself - or maybe he should stay and see if there would be a repeat of last time? Before he had made up his mind, Tony stood up from the bench he’d been sitting on and walked over to Loki, an amused grin on his face.

“Didn’t expect to run into you down here.” He stopped in front of Loki and looked up and down Loki’s body, noticed his workout clothes, the sweat staining the shirt. “I’d ask what you’re doing here at this time of the night, but that’d be a stupid question.” His eyes twinkled with amusement and Loki couldn’t help but smile back. “Anyway, it’s a nice surprise, didn’t think I’d see you before the conference tomorrow.”

“You knew I would be at the conference?” Loki frowned at Stark.

“Of course, Stark Industries is organizing it - well, a daughter company of us is, long story, never mind…” Stark stopped mid sentence, took a slow breath. “What I meant to say, I had a hand in inviting your company, I checked up on it after our last meeting.” There it was again, that infuriating and yet so compelling devilish grin. “I liked what I saw, so I invited you - and from what I’ve heard it was obvious that you would come, not your brother.”

“Wait!” Loki’s anger had been building during Stark’s chatter, and he interrupted him harshly. “I am here because you thought I was a good lay?”

“Don’t be stupid!” Stark cut off anything else Loki wanted to say. “Well, you were a good lay, no doubt about that, but I wouldn’t have let you fly over here just for that.” He looked as insulted as Loki felt. “I was actually kind of impressed what you and your brother have made of the company in just 3 years. That you’re easy on the eyes was just an added bonus. Would have made sure you got an invite no matter which one of you would show up here.” He huffed out a breath. “I might have a reputation as a playboy, but I don’t _always_ think with what’s in my pants.”

“Whatever, I’m too tired to deal with this tonight.” Loki’s mind reeled, trying to take in everything he had heard. He really was too tired for this, he didn’t know any more if he should be angry or flattered. He took a few steps towards the exit, then changed his mind and turned back to Stark. “Can we forget that this conversation happened and just start over tomorrow? I really am over tired and not sure if I can trust my own instincts any more.”

“Sure, no harm done.” Stark shrugged and then grinned at Loki. “And I have been told before that I have no brain to mouth filter, so don’t take everything I say at face value.” 

“Good to know.” Loki grinned back, it was apparently impossible for him to resist Stark’s charm for long. “Then I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow and hearing what this conference is all about. Good night.” 

With that Loki really turned to leave and went up to his room, where he fell into bed after a quick shower. Sleep came easily, now that he had burned off all the excess energy, despite his mind still trying to figure out what had just happened. When his alarm went off in the morning he was as rested as he could be on his first day in a different time zone. 

Loki double checked the time, he would have to hurry if he wanted to have enough time for a proper breakfast before the conference. Despite the hurry he was impeccably dressed by the time he left his room. He had chosen a smart, black suit with an equally black shirt, his dark green tie the only hint of colour. A last glance in the mirror, yes, he looked put together and professional, ready for business. He took his laptop bag that he had placed on the small desk and went down to breakfast; he’d go directly to the conference from there, no need to waste time by going back to his room again.

The first day of the conference went as expected. Some talks were interesting, other’s not so much, nothing stood out as exceptionally good or bad, though. During breaks Loki made sure to talk to people, to make new acquaintances - after all he was here to find potential business partners. During lunch he glimpsed Stark across the room, with his CEO Virginia Potts. They nodded at each other, then both turned back to their conversations with other people. The afternoon pretty much was the same and by the time the conference ended for the day, Loki was more than ready for a drink. 

He was jet-lagged and his mind once again didn’t slow down, went over everything he had learned today, reminded him of details about everyone he had talked to and the companies they represented. He’d never be able to sleep like this, no matter how tired he was - and he had another day of the conference ahead of him.

After a quick dinner, Loki went to the bar, ordered a Grey Goose Tonic, and found himself a table in a corner, almost hidden from the rest of the room. With a sigh he relaxed into the comfortable chair, took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sort through the day’s impressions. Who was worth talking to again? Which company would make a suitable business partner for them? Who might not be the right person to make a deal with, but had connections?

“I hope you don’t mind the company.”

Stark’s voice startled Loki out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes to find Stark already seated on the opposite side of the table, legs stretched out comfortably, drink in hand - looked like Whiskey, but Loki wasn’t quite sure. Stark grinned at him and raised his glass before downing half of the contents.

“Doesn’t look as if you are giving me much of a choice here.” Loki raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by Stark’s behaviour. Apparently the man’s reputation was there for a reason: he really was infuriatingly smug sometimes. 

“You want me to go? Just say so and I’ll leave you alone.” Stark sounded suddenly serious. “I don’t force myself on anyone.” It looked as if he was ready to get up any second.

“Relax, Stark. If I don’t want you around, you will be the first to know.” Loki smiled when the tension in Stark’s shoulders visibly lessened. 

“Then maybe you should start calling me Tony, Stark sounds way too impersonal, don’t you think?” Stark - no, Tony - grinned at Loki again.

“Any reason why you are here, _Tony_?” Two could play that game, Loki was never one to step down from a challenge.

“Ouch, you sure you’re not trying to get rid of me?” Tony huffed out a short laugh. “Not that I’ll make it that easy for you, I’m not easily intimidated.” He waggled his eyebrows. “And you’re far too interesting to leave you alone unless I have to.”

“You are impossible!” Loki rolled his eyes, but failed at keeping a straight face. As annoying as Tony could be, it was hard to resist his charm.

“And yet you haven’t told me to get lost yet.” There definitely was a challenge in Tony’s expression now.

“Maybe I would rather leave…” Loki paused a moment for effect, and just when Tony seemed about to say something, he continued: “...with you.” He smirked at Tony’s slightly affronted expression while he got to his feet and picked up his bag. He walked past Tony, who was still sitting there with a slightly stunned expression. “I am certain you know my room number.” He winked at Tony, then turned around to leave the room.

One… two… three… the sound of a chair being pushed back, steps behind him - yes, he had managed to manipulate Tony Stark into following him. Not that it had been difficult, after all Tony had approached Loki. Still, this was going to be fun. And for a change there would be a bed, and a door to close between them and anyone who might be scandalized by their behaviour. Unless of course Tony would surprise him and drag him off before they reached Loki’s room. Loki resisted the urge to turn around and check if Tony was still behind him, he kept walking until he reached the elevator.

“I thought you didn’t like the idea that I brought you here for sex?” Tony had appeared at his side and grinned up at him. “Not that I’m complaining here.”

Loki shrugged. “Maybe I have decided that I do not care why you invited me. I am just making the most of all opportunities that present themselves.”

“I can work with that.”

The elevator finally arrived and they both stepped in; Tony pressed the button for Loki’s floor before Loki could do so.

“And of course I know your room number.”

Loki huffed out a laugh at Tony’s exaggerated eyebrow waggle. They rode up in surprisingly comfortable silence, arms barely touching, then walked to Loki’s room side by side. To everyone they came across, they must have looked perfectly innocent - as much as Tony could look innocent, of course. 

Loki keyed the door open, and as soon as it had closed behind them, he pushed Tony up against it. They kissed, devouring each other’s mouth, biting, tangling tongues, sucking. Loki was almost instantly hard - and judging by the way Tony’s hips thrust against his thigh, they were both on the same page here.

“As much fun as this is, we’re wearing too many clothes.” Tony grinned up at Loki as they finally broke the kiss. 

“And I have a bed here.” Loki grinned back, while he shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie. He dropped them rather carelessly on a chair, he’d wear another suit tomorrow anyway. Shirt and trousers followed right after.

“Beds are overrated.” 

Despite his comment, Tony didn’t waste any time and was busy undressing as well. He treated his suit even more carelessly than Loki and just let everything fall into a heap on the floor. When they were both naked except for their pants, they shared a grin and met in another messy kiss.

Loki seized the opportunity of a thoroughly distracted Tony Stark and manoeuvered them towards the bed until they both toppled down on the mattress, Tony sprawled out underneath him. He didn’t really think about what should happen next, just began to kiss and nibble on Tony’s neck, then lower, over his chest. As fun as their hurried encounter last time had been, Loki was determined to make the most of the fact that they had time tonight, to explore Tony’s body thoroughly. 

Tony seemed to be on the same page, if the unhurried way his hands wandered over Loki’s body was any indication. Pleasure built slowly while they both tried to find as many ways to make the other gasp and moan as humanly possible. 

Loki kissed and licked and nibbled his way across Tony’s body, enjoyed the taste and feel of smooth skin under his lips. Tony made the most delicious sounds and writhed and arched to get more as Loki’s lips closed around his nipple. A subtle flinch when his teeth grazed Tony’s bottom rip made Loki grin and repeat the action - it seemed he had found a ticklish spot. Tony’s hands tightened in Loki’s hair and pulled him up, just to flip them over and retaliate by exploring Loki’s body just as thoroughly.

Their pants got in the way at some point, were tugged off and carelessly dropped off the mattress without stopping their teasing caresses. Now everywhere they touched was skin on skin. Loki was on top again, slotted in between Tony’s legs, their bodies aligned so their cocks were trapped in between their bodies, slid against each other with every movement. Delicious friction, slow rolls of hips, it all stoked their desire even more, until they both couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“Dammit!” Loki just remembered what he had forgotten and pulled away from Tony. “I didn’t bring lube and condoms, not on a business trip like this.” 

“Good thing I have all rooms stocked with those, when I organize an event.” Tony winked at him and reached for the beside table. “Ha, found it!” 

With a triumphant grin he held up a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He looked so pleased with himself, Loki couldn’t help but grin back.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Tony pulled Loki back on top of himself. “I’m an equal opportunities kind of guy myself.” His fingers ghosted over Loki’s arse and lightly traced his crack, Loki pushed into the touch, wanted more.

“Hmmm,” Loki didn’t really have to think about it, “as much fun as it would be to be on top, I think I am in the mood to get fucked by you.”

Tony chuckled. “Ride me and you get to be on top and get fucked at the same time.”

“Pah, you are a lazy bastard and want me to do all the work!” Loki mock complained, while moving into a better position for Tony to prepare him.

“Hmmm, caught me there.” Tony pulled Loki down for a filthy kiss and at the same time pushed a slick finger into him. 

Loki didn’t reply, just kissed back and enjoyed the feeling of first one, then two fingers sliding into him, slowly opening him up. It felt good, so different from their last, hurried encounter. A third finger joined the two and Loki whined in pleasure, pushed back into them, trying to get more. 

“I am not made of glass, Tony.” Loki mumbled against Tony’s neck. A playful bite made Tony moan and arch against him, thrust his fingers harder into Loki’s body.

“Didn’t think you were,” Tony gasped when Loki bit again on what was apparently a sensitive spot. “Jus’ wasn’t in a hurry.” A sharp intake of breath, caused by Loki licking over the bite he’d just made. Another bite, a bit lower this time, caused a low moan that went straight to Loki’s cock. “Am now. Condom.” Tony more gasped than spoke in between harsh intakes of breath. 

Loki blindly reached for the condoms they had dropped on the bed earlier and kept nibbling and licking on Tony’s neck. He liked the sounds he could draw out of Tony that way, but didn’t focus too much on it. It was definitely time to end foreplay and get to the main act, they both were getting desperate by now. A bit of fumbling between their bodies, because Loki refused to move or stop his assault on Tony’s neck and Tony was still finger fucking him, then the condom was on and Loki shifted himself into position.

Slowly he sank down, sighing at the feeling of being filled so much better than the fingers had done before. Tony groaned and threw his head back, clearly fighting the urge to arch up, push into Loki faster.

“I will not break.” Loki bit down hard onto the most sensitive part of Tony’s neck. 

He was rewarded with a loud gasp and a hard thrust of hips that buried Tony completely into him. Loki moaned in pleasure and pushed back, trying to take Tony even deeper. Hands gripped his hips, hard, not quite bruising. They began to move, hard and fast, all thoughts about taking their time forgotten. The pleasure built quickly and nothing mattered but their bodies moving together, lips and teeth and tongues finding skin. Tasting, feeling, hearing gasps and moans - from both of them. 

Loki was getting close, and judging from Tony’s reactions, he wasn’t far behind. A little shift in his position trapped Loki’s cock more firmly between their bodies, adding friction. Oh yes, even better, almost too much. Loki arched and rolled his back, Tony thrust even faster, harder, losing his rhythm. So good, just a bit more, another sharp thrust and Loki was coming, felt Tony fuck him through it, then still completely. Tony’s hold on Loki tightened, was almost painful, teeth dug into his shoulder which muffled Tony’s cry when he came as well.

They collapsed into the mattress, moving only reluctantly to get rid of the condom. Loki reached down and randomly picked up a discarded piece of clothing - it turned out to be his pants - and wiped both their stomachs with it before dropping it off the bed again.

“Don’t want’ta move.” Tony said, voice slightly muffled by the arm he had thrown over his head.

“Then don’t. The bed is certainly big enough for both of us.” Loki answered sleepily.

“That doesn’t mean…”

“Stark,” Loki interrupted him, “I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, I offered you to stay for the night.” He rolled his eyes, then turned on his side to look at Tony. “I am not looking for anything but what has already happened. But if you feel half as drained as I do, you should stay and sleep. You can leave in the morning.”

“Sorry. Am not used to actually sleeping with the people I’m sleeping with.” Tony huffed out a laugh. “You’re right, I’d probably better sleep here, who knows what I mess up when I can’t even speak properly any more.”

“Good. Then shut up and get under the covers.” 

Tony mumbled something incomprehensible, but curled up, blanket wrapped around him. Before Loki had found a comfortable position to sleep, he could already hear Tony’s breath even out. He wrapped the blanket around himself more tightly and turned on his side, back to Tony’s already sleeping form. It actually was kind of nice to sleep next to someone, Loki had spent way too many nights on his own. That was his last semi-coherent thought, before sleep claimed him as well.

The morning wasn’t as awkward as either of them had secretly feared, though they had a short discussion about whether to share a shower or not.

“I for one would love to take a shower before breakfast,” Loki rolled his eyes at Tony, who was already gathering his clothes, “and we don’t have much time. So you can share the shower with me, or run around smelling like sex all day long, your choice.” He shrugged, then turned to the bathroom without looking back. If he hurried, he might even have time for more than a cup of coffee before the conference started again.

Loki stepped into the shower, and before he had even adjusted the water temperature, the shower curtain opened and Tony stepped in with him. Loki didn’t comment, just handed the shower gel over after pouring some in his own hand. Tony grinned apologetically, then they both quickly washed themselves. As tempting as a soapy, wet body next to his was, Loki just playfully slapped Tony’s arse when he left the shower - they really didn’t have time for anything that would be remotely fun.

“What was that for?” Tony complained, but Loki could see the hint of a smile in the twitch of his lips and around his eyes.

“Who could resist such a lovely bum?” Loki teased back, while he put on clean clothes. Yesterday’s suit still lay where he had dropped it, but for now he ignored it. It would have to be dry cleaned anyway, but that was a small price to pay.

Tony just huffed at that and picked up his clothes for the second time that day. They dressed in companionable silence.

“So, this doesn’t mean…” Tony began, just when they were about to leave.

“I know.” Loki interrupted him. “We had some fun, we are going our separate ways now. This is not my first one night stand, Tony.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, just wanted to make sure. Never good to give someone the wrong idea, not when you want to do business with them.”

“Let me get one thing straight, Tony.” Loki turned to face Tony properly. “I would not mind having sex with you again.” He saw that Tony wanted to speak, but lifted a hand to silence him for a moment longer. “But, and that is the important part, I am under no illusion that this is more than sex - and I do not have any romantic feelings for you. And whether we have sex or not, it will not affect my business related decisions. I think that is all that has to be said about it.”

“Right, sorry.” Tony shrugged apologetically. “I guess I mostly got involved with the more clingy kind of people.” He grinned at Loki. “Bad experiences kind of make you extra careful.”

“Since we seem to be on the same page now, how about we get some breakfast while there is still time?” Loki glanced at his watch. “I kind of do not want to be late for the first talk, which is in a little over half an hour.”

Tony didn’t comment, just opened the door and gestured for Loki to leave first. They split up when they entered the breakfast room and Loki joined a few people he had talked to the day before.

The rest of the conference went by without any further incidents, and a few days later Loki was on a plane back home to London. If only half of the contacts he had made would lead to something, they would probably have to expand their business considerably. He couldn’t wait to be home and talk about it with Thor. 

Whatever this thing with Tony Stark was, Loki counted it as a win that their random encounter in a train had led to him and their company being noticed - and the mind blowing sex was definitely a bonus. And though Loki wouldn’t mind meeting Tony again - and sleeping with him again - he would be just as happy to treat him as nothing but a business partner in future. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. The flight would be long, he could just as well try to sleep for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://selana1505.tumblr.com) for the occasional bit of writing, a lot of fandom related posts and other random things


End file.
